one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Star-Lord vs Guzma
Shadows of Summer Tournament: Match 7! Marvel Comics' galactic guardian, Star-Lord (nominated by DeadeyeJet), takes on Pokemon's Team Skull Leader, Guzma (nominated by Cropfist)! Tournament Matches are here! Tournament Roster is here! The Interlude Star-Lord: Great... As if getting transported to some random world isn't enough, now I gotta fight in a tournament? That's some BS if I see some. The Guardian of the Galaxy used his rocket boots to traverse the air, turning and changing directions when coming upon any invisible barriers. Star-Lord: Seriously, who's the one putting up all of these damn barriers?! He glided down, landing on a street and equipping his signature Element Guns. His wandering around made him bored to death, his sighs echoing from his metallic mask. He turned a corner and found a cowboy lying on a makeshift hammock dragged by a horse; he stared in confusion. Star-Lord: That guy looks really familiar... I just don't know who... From within his mask, his eyes widened as he ran to the cowboy and shook him awake. Trinity: Hm...? What, who're you...? Star-Lord: Oh my god! You're fricking Trinity! Trinity: So, you know me, eh? Faster than the superhero could react, Trinity cold-cocked Star Lord on the neck with a quickdraw of his revolver's handle, knocking him out cold. While the disturber lay with his face in the pavement, Trinity laid back to sleep. The Team Skull Leader, Guzma, was sat down at the edge of a rooftop, his finger scratching his head as he tried to compare his map of the Alola Region to his new environment. Guzma: Yo, this ain't cool at all! This is whack! ???: Oi, matey! You've got the same problem too, right? An accented voice called from below and the Team Skull Leader looked down to see a buff man in a white shirt and a patterned kilt carrying a bagpipe on his back and a sword in his left hand. At a more detailed glance, Guzma saw that it was much larger than a usual sword, and runes glowed faintly on the sides of the sharp blade. Guzma: Whose you, punk? ???: They call me the The Scotsman! This world's pretty big and ya look like a confused goat! Guzma: What's you trying to get at, homes? Scotsman: I be saying we team up and find e way out of this shite of a world. Guzma: Eh, sure. But don't go and betray me, aight? Scotsman: Mate, ya're way too paranoid! Guzma hopped off the rooftop and landed in front of The Scotsman, surprisingly not hurt from the tall fall. With nods of acknowledgement, they ventured off, in search for their opponents. It didn't take long as Trinity's resonating snoring garnered their attention like fireflies to a lamp. Guzma: They's our opponents, dawg? Scotsman: Seems to be so! Star-Lord: Ugh... what happened...? Star-Lord stood up, rubbing his new neck bruise and glancing out to the distance. Poorly hidden behind post boxes was Guzma and The Scotsman, who were staring at him as if they knew they couldn't be seen. Star-Lord: Hey, Trinity... Trinity: (snore)... Star-Lord: Damn it, I forgot this guy loves his naps! Alright, guess it's on me! Star-Lord's metallic mask re-covered his face and took to the air, aiming his Element Guns down at the newcomers. Guzma: I got this guy! The Melee Pre-Battle Cue Intro Track Guzma: Yo, it's you homeboy Guzma in the house! Star-Lord: Why do I always get the crazy ones? OPEN THE GAME!!! The Aftermath The Result The Voting Voting has ended! Category:The Shadows of Summer Tournament Category:Hero vs Villain themed One Minute Melees Category:'Comics vs Video Games' Themed One Minute Melees Category:'East vs West' themed One Minute Melees Category:What-If? One Minute Melees